Lecithin/Sphingomylin ratios (L/S) and Phosphatidyl glycerol (PG) determinations are generally the most widely used and accepted labortory tests for the determination of fetal pulmonary maturity status. Their relatively complex methodology, however, limits their availability. Ideally, the tests should be available on damand. Since this is essentially an impossibility, except in a few large academic centers, an alternate test methodology has been sought by a number of different investigators. An accurate, simple, economical and rapid method that can be used on damand basis has been developed. This method involves centrifugation of pigment-free amniotic fluid for exactly ten minutes at 2000.times.g. The spun optical density (OD) at 650 nm is then determined on the supernatent. If the spun OD 650 is greater than or equal to 0.15, fetal pulmonary maturity is assured, while if the spun OD 650 is less than 0.15, fetal pulmonary immaturity is likely.
While the further centrifugation test method is of value, the test still requires laboratory equipment and test procedures which are not always workable or available on demand and requires a finite amount of time to carry out the test.
It is desired to provide a very rapid, economical and effective test method and kit which does not require laboratory test equipment or laboratory procedures.